


Addiction

by JulinaPallod



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulinaPallod/pseuds/JulinaPallod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз Ксавьер знал так много, но и одновременно так мало о вреде наркомании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/124329) by Elerrina Star. 



> (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7389666/1/Addiction)

Чарльз Ксавьер знал так много, но и одновременно так мало о вреде наркомании.

Да и откуда ему знать? Он никогда не был наркоманом, никогда не зависел от наркотиков или спиртного, или даже от такого безвредного вещества, как кофеин.

_\- …Чарльз…!_

Нет. Всё, что он знал о наркомании, было получено из мыслей и сознаний других. Он видел там слишком много людей, чьи жизни были разрушены наркотиками и все прочее, что было связано с этими веществами. Он никогда не чувствовал неограниченное желание, всепоглощающий голод, мучительную _потребность_ , захватывающую всё тело и оставлявшую его просить следующую дозу.

_\- Чарльз, чтоб тебя, прекрати!_

Он никогда не был наркоманом.

До сих пор.

И он поклялся себе, что это было другое. Что это было _хорошо._ Это никому не вредило, это не вредило ему, как было бы при настоящей зависимости. Это помогало ему, это учило его, это делало его свободным. Он может остановиться, когда он захочет, и он не позволит этому зайти слишком далеко.

_\- …Чарльз!_

Чарльз Ксавьер был наркоманом. Церебро был его инструментом, его поставщиком новой дозы. Сознания, мысли, мечты, стремления и надежды каждого живущего человека, независимо от того, был ли он мутантом или человеком, были его наркотиком.

Он сказал себе, что сможет остановиться, когда захочет.

Но что, если он _никогда_ не захочет? Что, если он захочет остаться здесь навсегда?

_\- …нет-нет-нет-нет! Чарльз!.._

 ***

Эрик Леншерр знал всё о наркомании.

Он страдал от этого почти всё свою жизнь. Но его наркотиком было не то, что можно было бы ожидать. Он не нашёл ничего привлекательного в том, что заманивало обычных людей. Наркотики были ему неинтересны, спиртное не притягивало.

Нет. Его наркотик не делался или продавался людьми. Это было что-то дикое, что-то врождённое, что-то, родившееся из страданий, лишений и ненависти. Его наркотиком была _месть_. И он знал всё о неограниченном желании, всепоглощающем голоде, мучительной _потребности_ , переходящей в физическую боль в то время, когда его душа требовала новую дозу.

Он был наркоманом и прекрасно это знал. Он был наркоманом, и это его не сильно-то и волновало.

И он знал, что не остановится, не захочет остановиться, _никогда не прекратит_ искать то, что необходимо, чтобы боль ушла. Он не остановится до тех пор, пока Себастьян Шоу не умрёт.

Эрик Леншерр был наркоманом. Он знал, как выглядит зависимость, как она чувствуется и как звучит.

И он знал, что где-то и когда-то Чарльз Ксавьер стал зависимым от мира, чувствовать который мог только телепат.

Чего он не знал, так это почему этот факт вселял в него, Эрика Леншерра, такой ужас.

Всё, что он знал, что каждый раз, когда он наблюдал за молодым человеком, как можно незаметнее идущего по траве в сторону округлого здания, где располагалось  Церебро, какая-то его часть вздрагивала, и внутри что-то сжималось от страха. Никто не замечал этого, даже Рэйвен, но Чарльз медленно удалялся, и на смену ему приходил кто-то другой.

_\- Чарльз?_

_\- Что? Ох. Эрик. Ты напугал меня._

_\- Что ты здесь делаешь?_

_\- Я… Я всего лишь дышу свежим воздухом._

_\- Около купола? Здесь много места, ты мог бы найти и лучшее место для прогулок._

_\- Хорошо, я… Я думал немного попользоваться Церебро. Чтобы найти больше мутантов, с которыми мы, возможно, захотим связаться._

_\- Ты не думаешь, что должен быть полегче с этой штукой? Ты ещё много о ней не знаешь, Чарльз. Она может быть опасна, если ты будешь ею злоупотреблять. Что, если ты потеряешься в ней, Чарльз? Что, если ты зайдёшь так далеко, что не сможешь вернуться?_

_\- Я благодарю тебя за твою заботу, Эрик, но я в полном порядке. Я знаю свой предел._

_\- Ты уверен, Чарльз?_

Чарльз не ответил ему, лишь тяжело посмотрел, что было для него весьма нехарактерно, прежде чем проскользнуть мимо Эрика в здание с куполом позади него.

Но опасения Эрика только подтвердились, когда на следующий день Чарльз рухнул, сжимая голову и судорожно дыша, когда не смог остановить поток голосов, картинок и мыслей. Позже ему стало лучше, ему просто нужно было отдохнуть и нормально поесть (потому что в какой-то момент его путешествия в область мыслей и чувств заняли время, отведённое на такие важные вещи, как обед или сон ночью). Хэнк сказал, что безопасно пользоваться Церебро можно только в том случае, если рядом с Чарльзом будет находиться кто-то, кто наблюдал бы за работой и при необходимости мог остановить процесс вручную. Кто-то, кто бы смог опустить Чарльза с небес на землю и не позволил бы зайти ему слишком далеко.

Так путешествия Чарльза прекратились. Он использовал машину только для того, чтобы найти мутантов для дальнейшей вербовки, и всегда был кто-то – обычно Эрик, – кто удерживал бы его на задаче и не давал уйти далеко.

Но в одну ночь, когда желание стало слишком сильным и острым чуть ли не до боли, Чарльз решил рискнуть, потому что он просто _должен был_ это остановить. Он незаметно пробрался к установке, которая прогонит эту боль.

Там его и находит Эрик – сидящего с закрытыми глазами, и лицом, наполненным эйфорией, и не видящего ужас в глазах друга, когда тот рванулся к нему, выкрикивая его имя:

\- Чарльз…!

Он не чувствовал, как руки металлокинетика  упали ему на плечи, тряся их и требуя, _умоляя_ его остановится. Умоляя вернуться.

И он _не хотел_ возвращаться.

\- Чарльз, чтоб тебя, прекрати!

Потому что он был свободен здесь. Он мог увидеть и почувствовать всё! И это делало его куда более живым, чем он был в реальном мире.

 - Чарльз!

На самом деле, он думал остаться здесь, в этом мире мыслей и снов, где он соединён со стольким многим, где он не должен будет беспокоиться о его следующей «дозе», потому что он будет жить здесь каждый день, всё своё время. Да, он останется. Всё, что он должен сделать – это скользнуть немного глубже, пойти немного дальше и…

 - Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Чарльз!

Но есть голос, который обездвиживает его, голос, который не даёт уйти вперёд и вместо этого возвращает его назад. Голос напоминает ему, что он _не может_ остаться, что есть люди, которые рассчитывают на него.

 - Возвращайся, Чарльз. Давай. Возвращайся.

И он возвращается, потому что он должен. Он опускается на пол с кружащейся головой и с двумя сильными руками на плечах, поддерживающих его, и он _рад_ , что он не ушёл.

 - Проклятье, Чарльз, о чём ты только думал! – потребовал Эрик, ещё раз грубо встряхивая телепата за плечи.

Чарльз беспомощно покачал головой:

 - Я не думал.

Эрик покачал головой, твёрдо встретив взгляд молодого человека:

 - Больше никогда, Чарльз. Больше _никогда_ не делай этого. Ради меня.

 - Больше никогда, Эрик. Я обещаю. Никогда.

Чарльз Ксавьер знал всё о наркомании. Он будет бороться с ней много лет, каждый раз, когда он будет использовать Церебро, будет соблазн остаться, но через некоторое время рядом больше не будет Эрика, который вытащит его обратно.

Но он будет бороться, не смотря ни на что. Иногда в одиночку, иногда с чьёй-то помощью. Но один или с кем-то, он будет бороться с желанием, с потребностью, с зависимостью.

И, в конце концов, Чарльз победит.


End file.
